


Demons Lie (Except when...)

by theLiterator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Literary Masturbation, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds both more and less than what he expects when he reaches Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Lie (Except when...)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [](http://loddlaen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**loddlaen**](http://loddlaen.dreamwidth.org/)

Here, in the heart of it all, the screams of despair are constant and shame, guilt and pain flow in a black miasma of emotion over everything. He flinches inward, curls his wings in to avoid touching the walls, and ducks his head.

"You get used to it, brother," a voice echoes back towards him, and the smoky walls shift and slide to reveal a familiar stranger among an army of betrayers and the betrayed.

At his right hand is Castiel's purpose in this wasteland.

_Neither pride/ Nor hope rekindling at the end descried,/ So much as gladness that some end might be._

Castiel falls to his knees, such as they were. He never thought to see, never thought to know failure such as this.

"I will not fight you." He holds his hands out, palms up, suppliant obeisance, and allows his wings to relax, trailing vanes across the gory floor.

"Such formality? Were I not your brother?" Fraternitas, libertas, eqvalitas, cries of the ages, a human conception never so fully realized as in the schism of brothers caused by the conception of humanity.

Castiel weeps now, as he hadn't before. For Alastair was his brother, and more than that. Philia, agape, eros. Such distinctions were not meant for the Host. Alastair takes Castiel into his arms and pulls him close.

"Weep not, brother. It was written, after all."

"Who the hell is _that?_" the fallen man asks, low and confused.

"He is your new master, Dean Winchester."

"I will _not,_" the fallen man states coldly, and a thin trickle of purple fear oozes to join the miasmic walls.

"He will take you to your brother."

The fallen man trembles. "Sammy?" he whispers.

Castiel is aware of who and what Sam Winchester is, and he does not wish to allow this man anywhere near that tainted presence.

"Yes. Sammy." An image of the man in question is conjured, and Dean jerks away from the sight with a cry. Alastair laughs.

Castiel interrupts. "You must come with me, Dean Winchester, and you may only do so if you consent freely. I cannot coerce you in any way." The last is meant as a subtle rebuke for Alastair, but the demon laughs again.

"Sammy," the fallen man whispers again, and Castiel's focus is drawn inevitably to Alastair, who shrugs.

"He's always had something of a one-track mind." The use of modern human terminology, the straying from form, jars Castiel. Alastair smirks. "We're in Hell now, brother. The usual custom is to ignore the usual custom. You might like it here, once it stripped you of you compassion, beloved."

Castiel shakes his head in denial. He would never like it here.

"Of course, you would cease to exist were you stripped of your compassion." Alastair's smile shifts, turns genuine. "We are lucky our Father hath confused compassion for respect, fascination for exaltation. You kneel down for humanity in hopes only that you may permitted to join them."

Castiel shakes his head again.

"Castiel, how I have loved thee." Alastair says, still softer. He presses a kiss to Castiel's lips, curls wings burned, darkened and tattered by corruption and pride around Castiel's defeated body.

Castiel shudders in the embrace, as terrifying as it is comforting. They were brothers, once. No more. It would behoove Castiel to remember this, he knows. His hurts are slowly soothed and his grace is restored. Love is love, whether it come from their Father himself, or from Castiel's beautiful, terrible, fallen brother.

"You will not find too much hindrance in your quest for Paradise," Alastair promises.

"I go to Earth," Castiel corrects, confused.

Alastair smiles again. "My dearest, misguided brother."

He turns to the fallen man. "You will go with him."

"I require his consent!" Castiel protests. He cannot even touch this soul until consent is granted.

"Repeat after me, Dean Winchester," Alastair orders. "I, Dean Winchester, do vow, aver, and affirm that Castiel may do with me as he pleases until this binding is broken by his will or mine. This I do consent freely and of my own will." Dean Winchester does so, eying Castiel warily the whole while.

Much to Castiel's surprise, the forced vow works. He reaches for the fallen man's shoulder, prepares his renewed energy to raise the two of them up from Perdition.

He kisses Alastair again. "Farewell, Alastor Nemesis. May--"_the Light never leave you,_ Castiel does not say. "May you be content," he finishes instead.

"I will see you again, Castiel," Alastair replies, with a smile that says he knows exactly what Castiel did not say.

"I am unsurprised." With the prime seal broken, there is no doubt that an assault on Earth will be made for sixty-five more.

"One more thing," Alastair says, and Castiel looks to him. "Care for him. His fidelity is terrifying and unbreakable, and you will _not_ gain it, but care for him regardless." Castiel does not believe him. Goodness and compassion will gain the loyalty of any of God's creatures.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Extensive Author's Notes:**  
> Okay, so mostly this came about because I was searching for new wallpapers, and I thought to myself (also IMed at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cowboyguy/profile)[**cowboyguy**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cowboyguy/)) ... I wonder if there is any Castiel/Alastair fic?
> 
> There is not. Well, maybe there is, but I couldn't find it . If there is, tell me?
> 
> That combined with my obsession with [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/matociquala/profile)[**matociquala**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/matociquala/)'s stuff and a more-than-healthy love of English poetry and here we have something that is not at all like anything I would ever write. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
